


Sweet as Shortcake

by naiihara



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiihara/pseuds/naiihara
Summary: Cinta yang manis dan lembut. Menciptakan kebahagiaan atas nama cinta, meski hanya dari hal kecil. Kumpulan YuuWata drabble(s), update tidak menentu.
Kudos: 3





	1. Bodyweight

**Author's Note:**

> Mohon maafkan sense payah saya dalam memberi judul cerita.... T~T

Masih terdiam mengingat angka timbangan yang lebih besar dari pada minggu sebelumnya. Wataru memalingkan muka, berpura-pura tidak melihat _shortcake_ yang tersaji lezat di depan mata.

“Sudah aku beliin, loh!” ucap Yuuto di seberangnya. “Kesukaanmu kan?”

“S-suka, tapi—“

“Berat badan hanya angka,” tangan Yuuto membuat potongan kue kecil dengan garpu lalu menusuknya. “Aak~”

Tiada disadari, Wataru mempersilahkan sepotong kue memasuki mulutnya. Rasa manis kue dan coklat pun datang. Batinnya bergembira karena sang lidah bertemu kesukaannya.

_Enak…_

Tak disadari pula Yuuto sudah berpindah, memeluk Wataru dari belakang.

“Gapapa kok beratmu naik. Empuk, enak dipeluk. Mau _café date_ untuk besok?”

Wataru tersenyum. Ia tak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya.

note: sepertinya ini lebih dari 100 kata.... 


	2. Blush

* * *

“Lagi?”

Tak bisa menjawab. Sepotong dua potong, tidak cukup untuk memuaskan lidah. Begitu candu, pikir Wataru. Memangnya, kapankah seorang Matoba Wataru akan menolak _custard pudding_? Apalagi bila disuapi Yuuto seperti sekarang.

Wataru mengangguk. “S-satu lagi.”

“Oh, tidak semudah itu.”

“hhh?”

“Ganti suapin aku dulu.”

“Yu-Yuuto!”

“Ayolah!” Yuuto menyodorkan sendok. “Tidakadil kalau kamu saja yang disuapin.”

Wataru blushing berat. Ia mengambil satu sendokan puding lalu mendekatkannya pada Yuuto. “Sekali saja cukup—ya.”

Yuuto tersenyum, ia mempersilahkan puding manis memasuki rongga mulutnya.

_Puding cukup sekali, tapi melihat kamu yang malu-malu begini—tidak cukup hanya sekali._


End file.
